Nodoka Kosui
---- Nodoka Kosui (ノドカ•コスイ, Nodoka Kosui) is one of the Ten Wizard Saints and the first guild master of the recently founded legal guild, Anaesi Ars. Known as the Humble Saint (謙遜聖女, Kenson Seijo), Nodoka is renowned for her fantastic prowess as a magician, possessing incredible knowlege and power in Telekinesis, as well as her calm and gentle demeanor. She is the former Councilwoman of Mistral, who made great strides to decrease her country's prejudice of Magic until she retired to build a new home as a mentor and teacher those who seek her guild. Nodoka also serves as one of the pillars of Parthenon. Appearance Personality & Traits Relationships History Childhood & Adolescence Witch. A word that has surrounded Nodoka since even before her birth, sculpting her future. Freelancing Magic Council, Marriage Wizard Saints Anaesi Ars Abilities Ways of Combat Physical Capabilities Assorted Abilities Magic Magical Capabilities Monstrous Magic Origin: Overwhelming Magic Power: Nodoka's Magic Power (魔力, Maryoku) is renowned for its raw strength as well as its unique nature. In addition to her behemoth Magic Origin, the exertion of her magic power in strong amounts is breathtakingly fearsome. Unlike other mages, Nodoka's Magical Aura (魔力の霊気, Maryoku no Reiki) does not appear to be any sort of color. This, in itself, is reflective of Nodoka— Calm, serene, and transparent. When released, her aura overtakes a vast area around her and at its peak form has been noted to affect the entirety of Perscia. The release of her Magical Aura is often compared to "the calm before a storm" both a reference to her demeanor as well as her might. It is the heavy sensation of humidity on a summer day. The hum of electricity proceeding a thunderstorm. The feeling of discord before everything shatters into chaos. It is the unnatural calm when one can feel the energy, the power, the violence, but nothing has broken yet. Directly around her body becomes blurred like a mirage, though the sensation and influence of the aura effects everything around her. Nodoka's aura is rarely released, as she can cast most of her spells with menial levels of magic power. It is used primarily as an intimidation device or released for access when she is using the full potential of her power. Innate Aptitude for Magic: Magic in General Magic (魔法, Mahō) is a supernatural power and form of combat that gives Nodoka the ability to create supernatural effects. This is done by exerting her magic power and blending it with Earthland's energy, Ethernano, catalyzing her power into various forms of magic. Nodoka, as her status as a Wizard Saint so openly proclaims, is an incredibly gifted user of Magic. The mere records of her strength as a magician is renowned and awe-inspiring to other mages while the release of her magic power is shown to be enough to cause combatants to freeze in fear. Nodoka has phenomenal grasp over her primary magic Telekinesis, displaying feats that seem impossible, such as elemental control through the manipulation of the materials around her. In addition to her prowess in Telekinesis, Nodoka is an exceptionally skilled magician overall. She is known to possess a variety of assorted spells, including minor techniques of Healing Magic, exerting control over raw ethernano to cast projections such as shields and projectiles, and even an enchantment-based spell exclusively known to herself. *'Ethernano Projection' (魔子映, Makoeisha): Telekinesis Equipment Extras - Concept and Creation= - Quotes By= - Quotes To= - Excerpts= - Statistics= }} Category:Characters Category:Character